1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shielding connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-8746 discloses a shielding connector that is used with a plurality of shielding electric wires each of which has a core and a braided wire shielding layer. The shielding connector has terminal fittings connected respectively to the ends of the cores of each of the shielding electric wires. The shielding connector also has a conductive flange fixed to the end of each exposed braided wire. The fixed portion of the conductive flange is resin-molded partly in the housing of the shielding connector so that a peripheral portion of the conductive flange projects from the housing.
The housing of the shielding connector is fit in a mounting hole formed on a metal case of an appliance and the peripheral portion of the conductive flange projected from the housing is fixed to a surface of the case of the appliance by a bolt. Thus, each braided wire is connected electrically to the case of the appliance.
An adhesive agent is used with the shielding conductor to waterproof the shielding electric wires and the projected portion of the conductive flange. Thus, the shielding connector of JP 2002-8746 is produced by a complex process with many steps.
The shielding connector of JP 2002-8746 also requires a complicated connection of the braided of each shielding electric wire to the case for the appliance. Therefore there is room for improvement in the shielding connector of the JP 2002-8746.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation. It is an object of the invention to provide a shielding connector which has a simple construction and allows a work to be performed in a simple process while achieving reliable shielding waterproof function and a shielding function.